<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Republic was not Perfect by IWannaBeAWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346599">The Republic was not Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter'>IWannaBeAWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Ezra is a little shit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi, Jedi Knights (Star Wars), Light Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, The Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan knows that Ezra gets off easy, and half the things he does would have his own Master rolling in her grave. A short prompt off Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Depa Billaba &amp; Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger &amp; Kanan Jarrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Republic was not Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Kanan knows he goes too easy on Ezra. The sarcastic remarks and overall lack of focus would have his Master rolling in her grave. He complains, whines, and pouts, but Kanan knows he can't fault him, he's just acting his age. Something in the age of the Republic Padawans didn’t have the luxury of doing. Kanan was called a general at the age of fifteen and lead soldiers into bloody battles that always left their mental scars, he helped command ships with his Master and had responsibilities that should never have been put on the shoulders of a child. Taken from their home at a young age to be trained in the ways of peace-keeping. They could always leave whenever they wanted, but growing up in the temple, the studies and teachers being all you know, it's hard to leave.</p><p>                The Republic was not perfect.</p><p>                 Nothing was perfect, and just like everything else, the Republic had its flaws, not even the Jedi Master’s on the council can know everything. Kanan misses it, in its place is Ezra, the future of the force. </p><p>                Ezra’s sass and behavior were what reminded Kanan of his true age, he’s just a teenager. The kid reminded him of himself sometimes, in the worst and best ways. Ezra never had to come along with the ghost, he could have pretended the run-in at the market never happened and went along his way with the guns. He stayed. He stayed and followed Kanan to help better the galaxy and follow the ways of the force.</p><p>                When Kanan was first assigned to his Master, he would trail behind her as they stalked the temple halls to get to meeting to meeting, asking questions after questions about the war, his status as a Padwan, how the force worked, if he could be a Master Jedi someday.</p><p>                Deppa turned around, a smile on her face framed by her braids. She put a caring hand on Kanan’s shoulder. <em>“Caleb, you have great potential to become a Master Jedi, and I hope in the far future you have a Padwan of your own who asks just as many questions as you do.” </em>Kanan never really understood what she meant that day until he started training with Ezra.</p><p>                Ezra had made his place at the table in the main room, playing a game with Copper after a long morning of training. Zeb was off the side, shinning his blaster. “Hey! I saw that!” Ezra shouted, “You're cheating again!”</p><p>                Copper beeped accusingly, waving his arms around and flicking a game piece. “No! You cant do that!”</p><p>                Copper beeped angrily before tossing the bored up in the air and into Ezra’s face. “Ow! COPPER!” The game flipped over and bumped into Zeb, the blaster dropping to the ground with a clang.</p><p>                The robot rolled away laughing as Ezra ran after him, “I’ll dismantle you!” Zeb growled loudly, chasing close behind. "Save some for ME!"</p><p>                Kanan sighed, why is Ezra so different from himself yet so alike? Was it their upbringing? Ezra did start his training much older then what was acceptable, and Kanan never enforced the main Jedi code, that attachments were a weakness.</p><p>                Deppa never taught it herself, as it wasn’t something she completely agreed with neither. Kanan knew that their bond was much deeper than just Student and Teacher, she was family. Kanan loved her. The war kept Jedi stretched thin, and he never got to work with Padawans outside battles, but he knew that what Deppa and he shared was dangerous. Kanan never knew his parents, but Deppa would always be his Mother figure.</p><p>                Just like Ezra was his son.</p><p>                Ezra knew his parents, it was different. Kanan has no idea if his student views him as he does, but nonetheless, he would always be here for him, as anything he needed him to be. A teacher, a father, or a friend.</p><p>                Kanan smirked to himself. Ezra was grumbling and moaning about how unfair Copper was with a scrub brush in his hand, passing by to the control room. Hera must have caught him playing loth-cat and loth-mouse and sent him cleaning. Zeb was sure to have gotten his own punishment.</p><p>                Ezra snorted, waving the brush around, "What are you laughing at? Hera says you have to fix the engine."</p><p>                Kanan wonders if Master Deppa would have been as patient with Ezra as she was with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>